My little secret for you
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary:  Oz dan Ada tinggal bersama di mansion kecil di dekat hutan sejak kecil. Tetapi Oz tidak mengetahui Rahasia  kecil  Ada yang ternyata mencintai kakaknya, Oz? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Langsung ke T-K-P


**Summary: Oz dan Ada tinggal bersama di mansion kecil di dekat hutan sejak kecil. Tetapi Oz tidak mengetahui Rahasia kecil Ada yang ternyata mencintai kakaknya, Oz? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Langsung ke T-K-P**

**Warning : Incest, MissTypo, dan cerita gaje . Rating T, Semi M  
>Yang di bawah 13 tahun, tolong klik tanda 'close' ya ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer: Pandora heart milik ****Jun Mochizuki dan square Enix**

Musim semi di kota Leveiyu di mulai. Banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan memamerkan keindahan kelopak bunganya demi menarik perhatian serangga. Pohon-pohon menjadi bersemi kembali. Di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, Terbangun megah sebuah mansion mewah tapi tidak terlalu luas. Mansion tersebut milik keluarga Vessalius. Alasan mengapa mansion itu di dirikan di hutan karena dekat dengan Pandora Gakuen, Sebuah sekolah bangsawan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Leveiyu dekat kaki hutan leveiyu. Sekolah mewah yang terletak di pedesaan itu sengaja didirikan agar sekolah itu dinikmati bukan cuma kaum bangsawan juga. Tapi rakyat biasa pun boleh bersekolah Karena pemilik sekolah,Cherly Rainsworth itu telah berbaik hati membiayakan mereka agar dapat bersekolah disana. Pada suatu hari di taman Mansion Vessalius. Terlihat gadis berambut pirang sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca novel yang ia baca dari tadi. Mata _emerald_ nya masih sibuk menelusuri sepatah kata-kata yang ada di dalam novel tersebut. rambut panjang halus yang tergerai lembut berwarna pirang tersebut dibiarkan terurai mengikuti hembusan angin yang bersemilir. Ya... Eida Vessalius atau sering di panggil Ada. Gadis occult tersebut sedang menghabiskan waktu sisa sisa liburannya sebelum masuk sekolah lusa nanti. Dengan memijamkan Novel dari temannya, Sharon Rainsworth. Ia menghabiskan membaca setumpuk novel cinta tersebut hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu 4 hari.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai sudah aku membaca novel terakhir ini.."Kata Ada sambil menutup novelnya. Ada segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghela nafas.  
>"Sudah seminggu aku membaca novel ini...Jadi sakit mataku"Ujarnya sambil membuang buku itu ke tumpukan novel yang segunung. Tapi,anehnya buku itu tidak rusak atau cacat. Sambil mengucek-ngucek mata, ia menengok ke kanan kiri seperti mencari seseuatu.<br>"Dimana kakak..?"Tanya gadis tersebut. Ternyata yang ia cari adalah kakaknya, Oz vessaliuss. Setelah itu, Ada segera mengambil sebuah buku note kecil di saku bajunya dan sebuah pena. Ia segera duduk dan menuliskan sesuatu

_Dear Diary_

_Hari ini merupakan hari ke 11 dari liburan ku. Memang sangat membosankan apalagi buku novel yang di pinjamkan sama Sharon pun sudah habis dibaca, sudah pagi ini sial banget! Masa Si Gilbert hampir ngebuka buku diary ku...Nanti kan rahasia ku terbongkar!_

Begitulah yang Ada tulis. Ternyata Ada menulis buku diary yang sering ia isi di saat kejadian penting. Setelah menulis _diary _nya. Ia segera menaruh buku diary nya ke sakunya dan mengambil topi putih kesayangannya dengan hiasan pita merah di atasnya. Topi itu di berikan oleh Oz saat ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin. Tentu saja ia senang, bagaimana tidak senang kalau yang ngasih kakaknya plus orang yang ia cintai. Ada segera melangkah menuju desa untuk sekedar berkeliling.

Ketika Ada belum jauh melangkah, ia melihat seorang remaja berambut emas sedang menarik seorang gadis berambut putih sepucat salju, namun bercahaya bagaikan perak. Karena penasaran, Ada segera mengikuti mereka berdua. Ada mengikuti Kedua pasangan tersebut dengan was-was hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pohon beringin yang masih kokoh beratus-ratus tahun. Ada segera bersembunyi di pohon jati yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kedua remaja itu.

"Oz-sama...Kenapa kita disini..?"Tanya Gadis berambut putih tersebut. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu.."Ucapnya pendek. Pria berambut emas tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Gadis itu penasaran dengan benda apa yang ada di sakunya. Remaja beriris _emerald _tersebut segera membuka sebuah kotak bewarna merah dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Terlihat pantulan sinar ke emas-emasan dari dalam kotak tersebut. Bola mata Ada membesar saat melihat isi kotak merah tersebut.  
>"Echo...Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku."Ujar Remaja tersebut sambil membungkuk bagai seorang pangeran melamar seorang putri. Sang gadis tersebut terbelalak. Terlihat raut wajahnya pucat.<p>

"I-ini..Apa Oz..?"Tanyanya dengan nada datar tapi membunyikan perasaan kaget. Remaja yang bernama Oz Vessalius tersebut tersenyum.

"Ini adalah bukti cinta ku kepada mu Echo. Jadi kumohon menikahlah dengan ku..."Oz menggenggam erat tangan Echo. Air mata Echo mulai mengalir. Sedangkan dibalik pohon, Ada sedang menggigit bibir menahan emosi. Sepertinya emosi Eida ingin sekali meledak.  
>"Oz..."Lirih Echo. Seketika Oz memeluk Echo erat-erat, sambil memeluk Oz berkata:<br>"Can you be my las-..."

Bruuk. Seketika Ada ambruk karena Syok melihat Oz melamar Echo. Oz dan Echo pun tersentak melihat Ada yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"A-Ada... A-apa yang kau lakukan disini..?"Ujar Oz sambil mendekati Ada.

"..."Ada hanya diam saja. Oz segera mengulurkan tangan ke Ada. Tetapi Ada menepis nya.

"BAKA OZ!" Ada langsung bangkit dan mendorong Oz. Sehingga Oz terjatuh beserta cincin yang ia pegang. Ada segera lari menjauh dari Oz. Oz segera bangun dan segera mengejar Ada.

"Echo kau boleh pulang sekarang!"Ujar Oz sebelum meninggalkan Echo. Setelah Oz meninggalkan Echo, Echo segera mengambil cincin yang terjatuh dari Oz lalu Echo bergumam.  
>"Maafkan Echo tuan Oz, Echo tak bisa menerima lamaran mu... Karena Echo sudah memilih tuan Vincent"<p>

~Ada POV~

Aku terus berlari dan berlari tak peduli apa yang kulewati. Rasanya sesak sekali di dadaku ini. Rasanya seperti di tusuk seribu pedang sekaligus menusuk hatiku. Ketika aku melewati sungai yang tidak jauh dari mansion. Tiba-tiba Alice menyapa ku. Dan langkah ku terhenti.

"Ada-chan! Dimana pelayan ku, Oz?"Tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya memukul kepalanya.  
>"Jangan sembarangan kau menyebut Oz-sama dengan sebutan "Pelayan" Baka Usagi!"Ujar pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang. Alice hanya mengaduh ria.<br>"Apa-Apaan ini 'Ganggang Laut'!"Bentak Alice. Perang dunia ke 3 di mulai kembali. Sedangkan aku mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku segera berlari mendaki bukit itu dengan susah payah, melewati jalanan yang terjal hingga batuan yang licin hingga aku sampai di sebuah danau yang luas sekali. Danau ini adalah danau yang berada di antara perbukitan Leveiyu. Saat aku melewati batuan yang terjal, tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset.  
>Sreet Ahh! Aku terguling guling ke bawah hingga kepala ku terbentur oleh bebatuan. Pandangan mataku mulai berkunang kunang. Aku merasa tidak bisa menggerakan badanku. Kemudian pandangan ku menjadi gelap gulita...<br>"Oz..."

~End Pov~

Sedangkan di pihak Oz, Oz terus berlari lari mengejar Ada yang sudah lari entah kemana. Saat ia melewati sungai yang tidak jauh dari mansion, ia melihat sepasang 2 orang konyol sedang saling jambak-jambakan.  
>"Hosh..Hosh..Hei Gilbert..Alice Kau melihat Ada?"Tanya Oz. Seketika perang jambak-jambakan tersebut terhenti.<br>"Oz dari mana saja kau?"Tanya alice dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Gilbert menjawab:  
>"Tadi aku lihat ia mendaki bukit itu."<br>DEG! Seketika Oz membeku mendengar perkataan Gilbert.

~Flashback~  
>"Makasih paman Oscar yang sudah memperbolehkan Oz sekolah di Pandora Gakuen "Ucap Oz senang bagai anak kecil mendapatkan balon. Paman Oscar hanya tersenyum.<br>"Sama-sama Anak Paman yang paling ganteng" Oscar segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Oh iya Oz! Kau jangan pernah bermain ke danau di atas bukit ya..."Kata Paman Oscar. "Di sana sangat berbahaya! Apa lagi kalau hujan!"Tambahnya. Oz hanya mengangguk ngangguk.

~End Flashback~

"Celaka!"Oz segera mendaki bukit tersebut guna menyelamatkan Ada. Sedangkan Alice dan gilbert mengejar Oz.  
>"Oz tunggu!"Ujar mereka berdua Serentak.<p>

Oz terus berlari dan mendaki bebatuan dengan susah oleh Alice dan Gilbert.

"Gawat aku harus menemukannya sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengannya!"Ucap Oz cemas.

Setelah mendaki bebatuan dengan susah payah. Akhirnya pemandangan danau yang luas nan indah terpampang di pandangan Oz. Iris _emerald_ nya segera menelusuri sudut-sudut bebatuan. Hingga iris mata tersebut melihat sebuah topi putih milik Ada yang terjatuh di batuan terjal. Oz segera mendekati topi tersebut dan bola matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh ada yang terbaring lemas di lereng bukit.

"ADA!"

~Ada Pov~

Aku mendengar suara kakak memanggil ku. Aku ingin membuka kelopak mataku. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali.  
>"Ada bertahanlah!"<br>Lagi-lagi suara kakak meggema di pendengaran ku. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan rambut emas milik kakak. Secara perlahan-lahan mataku terbuka.  
>"Onni-chan..."Panggil diriku.<p>

"Jangan banyak bergerak Ada!"Ujar kakak cemas.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak memilih gadis tadi..."Ucapku lemah. kakak hanya terdiam sesaat. Ia merenungi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.  
>"Karena aku mencemaskan dirimu ..Ada.."balasnya singkat. Tapi bisa kutebak, kakak ingin menitik kan air matanya.<p>

"Aku bodoh ya..."Ucapku singkat. Sedangkan kakak bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Eh..Maksudmu...?"Tanya kakak heran.

"Aku bodoh ya..Mengapa aku lari dari mu saat melihat kakak sedang berduaan dengan Echo...Kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali..."Kataku panjang. Kakak hanya diam saja.  
>"Menyedihkan sekali kalau punya perasaan 'cinta' dengan kakaknya sendiri lebih dari hubungan kakak beradik..." DEG! Kakak Membeku seketika mendengar pengakuan diriku.<br>"Tunggu maksudmu..."  
>"Ya..Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu...Tapi aku takut...Nanti aku bakal di marahin oleh kakak dan paman..."Kata ku. Kakak masih syok dengan perkataan ku tadi. Sekarang kakak mengerti selama ini yang di alami oleh Diriku. Setiap kakak bertemu dengan Echo, aku selalu cemburu. Saat ia belajar bersama dengan Echo, aku hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatiku<p>

"A-Ada..."Seketika Kakak mencium bibirku. Aku tersentak dengan perlakuan kakak tadi.

"K-kakak" Responku. Kakak hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak dahulu kalau kau menyukai ku Ada?"Tanya kakak. Aku hanya tersenyum.  
>Cup! Aku mengecup bibir kakak dengan halus, tapi berkesan. Tiba-tiba kakakku menyentuh dahiku dengan telunjuknya. Dan menyentuh dahiku dengan pelan.<br>"Baka...Sudah kubilang jangan kebanyakan baca novel cinta" Canda kakak. Aku hanya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi. Sepertinya rasa sakitku sudah hilang tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia. Tiba-tiba Gilbert datang dengan Paman Oscar dan pelayan lainnya untuk menolongku. Mentari telah di ufuk barat. Burung-burung terbang pulang ke sarangnya. Sore berganti malam.

~ 3 hari kemudian~

Dipagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, matahari bersinar cerah. Aku sedang duduk lemah di ranjang sambil menikmati novel pinjaman yang baru saja di pinjamkan oleh Sharon. Yah..Sharon,Vincent,Echo,Elliot dan Reo menjenguk ku. Mereka berpesan kepada ku karena agar cepat sembuhkarena liburan bentar lagi usai. Setelah membaca beberapa lembar novel. Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk karena pengaruh obat yang kuminum 5 menit yang lalu. Setelah menaruh novel di meja, aku segera memejamkan mata. Tapi sebuah ketukan halus dari pintu membangunkan ku. Ternyata itu kakak.

"Ohayou Ada-chan..."Sapa kakakku dengan nada manja. Aku hanya membalas senyuman jahil.  
>"Ohayou kakak"Balas ku. Aku lihat kakak membawa sekuntum bunga mawar.<br>"Ini untuk mu..."Katanya seraya memberikan sekuntum bunga mawar. Seketika tersirat rona merah di kedua pipiku."Ano...Ini..."

"I-ini bunga mawar ..Y-ya buat penghias ruangan saja sih..."Terlihat kakakku ketauan bohong.  
>"Kakak kalau bohong gak profesional huuu"Ledekku. Tersirat rona merah di pipi kakak tanda ia malu kepadaku. Tiba-tiba ia mengacak acak rambutku.<br>"Aduh...Sakit tau ?"Gerutu ku. Kakak hanya tertawa jahil.  
>"ngomong-ngomong luka mu sudah sembuh?"Tanya kakakku dengan nada serius. Aku hanya mengangguk.<p>

"Berarti kau tinggal istirahat saja ya..herm.."Terlihat kakakku sedang memandang jendela. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu dan segera menguncinya. Tersirat senyuman aneh dari kakak.

"Kakak...?"Tanya ku heran dengan kelakuan kakak. Kakak hanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada..." Tiba-tiba kakakku mendekap diriku.

"I will protect you...I dont care with all people says about us"Ucap kakakku .  
>"K-kakak..."<br>"Now, let's we move on to our future together.. forever"

~~End Ada Pov~

Pagi pun berganti siang. Sinar matahari pun sudah mulai memanasi kota Leveiyu. Hembusan angin yang berhembus perlahan sehingga dahan-dahan pohon mengikuti angin semilir. Terlihat 2 kakak beradik vessalius sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang. Sepertinya mereka habis melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang oleh keluarganya. Tetapi, tersirat senyuman kepuasan di bibir mereka berdua. Di sebuah lemari baju milik sang pemilik kamar, terlihat sebuah iris merah menyala dan sebuah sepasang mata bewarna kuning kecil yang mengamati kedua vessalius tersebut.  
>"Fufufu ternyata menarik juga ya..."Ucap sang pemilik iris mata merah tersebut.<br>"Yay! Tak kusangkan pewaris keluarga Vessalius melakukan 'itu'"Ucap satunya lagi yang terdengar suara boneka atau semacamnya.  
>"Herm...Cerita yang dramatis juga ya.."Kata Pemilik iris mata tersebut. Mendengar perkataan temannya, boneka itu berkata:<br>"Xarks...Kau juga mau melakukan 'itu' dengan Nona Sharon ?"Tanya boneka itu asal ucap. Sang pemilik mata merah tersebut tersenyum.  
>"Tunggu kepalamu bertelur karena harisen ojou sama ya..."Ejeknya. Sang boneka itu tersenyum kecut.<br>"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini...Kita gangguin lagi si Liam Fufufufu"Katanya sembari menghilang begitu aja tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut yang tertidur lelap. Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu menjalankan hubungan cinta secara rahasia itu tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun kecuali kedua sang pengintip tadi. Meskipun begitu, cepat atau lambat rahasia mereka bakal ketahuan juga.

~End~  
>YOO halo! Ini fict pertama ku di fandom Pandora heart. Sangat aneh ya kalau couplenya AdaXOz? Ya..karena di fandom PH gak ada fanfict INCEST. Dan makanya itu saya buat muhehehehe #tawasetan.<p>

Oh ya minta pendapat dung! menurut kalian fict ini ratingnya T atau M ? atau K #dihajar  
>Well kalau ada misstypo atau semacamnya mohon di maafkan ya..Kalau begitu saya musti pergi sebelum fans saya datang...<p>

Ada: Hei Kemari Author Mesum *megang tongkat sihir*  
>Oz: Tak ada ampun buat kau ! *megang sabit blackrabbit*<br>Well mohon di review ya and ..Sayonara *kabur*  
>Ada&amp;Oz: Hei! Jangan lari !<p> 


End file.
